Ponytail
by Steampunk Kimono
Summary: A late birthday present for a friend. Grell x Ronald Highschool AU. Rated Ｔ for swearing and Grell's dirty mind. *COMPLETE*


_This is a late birthday present for my friend. This would normally be Grelliam, but I let her choose the pairing, so yeah. _

_Oh, and I totally own Black Butler. Well, at least the keychain. _

**.:|Ponytail|:.**

"What do you think, Ronnie? Should I take it out or just leave it in the ponytail?"

My best friend, Ronald, walked next to me, kicking a pebble across the school courtyard. We both knew he didn't give a shit about my hair, but I still had to ask him. He jammed his thumbs into his pockets and looked up at me. "I don't think it really matters. You look just fine with it up. You're my ride home, remember? If you take it out, you'll be spending a fucking half hour messing with it." He added at the end, chuckling at his own joke.

I stopped walking to give him The Pout. "Christ, Ronald, I'm serious. I can't be running around knowing that I look like some sort of sex-crazed shopping cart lady. I need to keep up my image you know." I retorted, flaunting my annoyance quite loudly. "Can you just give me an honest answer for once? Pretty please?"

He had that smirk on his face again. God damn that sexy smirk. Why did he have to be such an irresistible hunk of man meat? Woah, Grell. Never use that term again. I sighed audibly and looked him over, batting my eyelashes. He really _was _irresistible. His dark-rimmed glasses defined his sharp green eyes. His pale skin stretched over his structured face, defining every curve and dip. His two-toned hair curled around his ears and along his forehead, a few wisps flying in different directions. A plain black t-shirt, jeans, and green Converse high tops hid that perfectly toned and chiseled body. I wonder what it would be like if he just took that shirt off right now and pressed me against that wall and GRELL YOU NEED TO STOP. YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM LIKE HE'S A TUB OF BEN & JERRY'S ICE CREAM.

"Grell, you okay?" Ronald's voice snapped me out of that little fantasy playing out in my head. He still had that stupid sexy smirk plastered on his face. Yup, he noticed that I was drooling over him. Greeeeaaaaattt.

"Yeah, fine. Just awaiting your preferably honest opinion, my good sir." I replied bitterly in a crappy British accent. My crappy British accent always makes him laugh. Hopefully he'll just laugh and forget the fact that I'm totally staring at his man log- GRELL! RED CARD!

He's not laughing. He's lost the smirk and now he's just looking at me. I wrinkle my eyebrows together in confusion. Without saying anything, he lifts up his index finger and makes a spinning motion, indicating for me to turn around. I do so, and make a complete 360 degree turn before he regains his usual quirky smile.

"I think I like it in the ponytail, but considering you just came from Phys Ed, it's falling out. Let's go to the bathroom and you can fix it."

...Well that was a surprise. He never gives me a serious reply. Whatever, Grell. Just go with it. Maybe while we're in the bathroom we could-GRELL! STOP IT!

Trying -and miserably failing- to quell the forest fire on my face, I balled my hands into fists and sauntered into the men's bathroom. Ewww. Do not want to go in there. I would normally use the women's bathroom, but you know, Ronald was with me so that would be COMPLETELY improper. Almost as improper as that time his hand accidentally brushed against my-SHUT UP SUTCLIFF!

Doing my best not to slip on the numerous amount of puddles on the floor-god only knows what they were of- I carefully made my way to the mirrors. Ugh, another thing I hated about the men's bathroom. The counters were covered in gum and the mirrors were cracked and defiled with spray paint. The one that I currently stood in front of sported the phrase 'SEX, DRUGS, AND DUBSTEP.' I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

Moments later, Ronald appeared at my side. "Not used to this part of school, eh?" I scowled in reply and moved my hands to take out my ponytail. I watched Ronald's face in the mirror -well, at least what I could see of his face- and saw him tense up a bit. "Here, let me."

Now maybe it was just the fact that the word "sex" was sprayed above his head in the mirror, but my blush turned 50 shades darker (haha) at his innocent suggestion. Nevertheless, my hands returned to my sides to be replaced by his. He untied my pink hair ribbon and held it between his ring finger and little finger. My red hair fell down my back and rested at my waist. I looked at him expectantly through the mirror. Ronald nodded slightly and threaded his long fingers through my hair, gathering it in a loose ponytail at the back of my head. I was breathing heavily at this surprisingly intimate gesture. I mean, this was Ronald we were talking about. He's sexy at any situation. And damn it, the fact that the graffiti on the mirror was practically advertising him as the last fuckable man on earth was NOT helping me sustain my composure.

I don't know how much time had passed before my friend retied my hair ribbon into a bow. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ears before resting his strong hands on my shoulders. I usually hated that Ronald was two inches taller than me, but right now I wanted to beat the shit out of my genes for not making me taller.

Apparantley reading my thoughts, he smirked and rested his chin on the top of my head. His mischievous eyes locked with mine as we stared at each other through the mirror. I noticed him watching the rise and fall of my chest. He smirked. Hate. That. Fucking. Sexy. Smirk. God damn it, the sexual tension is so thick you cut it with a chainsaw.

"I...I, uh, like your glasses..." When did I start talking?!

I saw a faint blush dust his cheeks. "Th-thanks, Grell. They're very useful, I...I can see things with them and stuff..." His grip on my shoulders tensed as he slowly turned me around to face him. He used his forefinger to guide my gaze up to his gleaming green eyes.

"Mmm...yeah..."

And now he's kissing me.

This is...new.

His lips are exactly as I thought they would be-slightly chapped but soft and firm. Oh, and I should probably mention that they cover mine perfectly. We both moan quietly as we share our first kiss. It's innocent and chaste, and ends all too soon. Even though nothing intense occurred, we break away with flushed cheeks and take a moment to calm our breathing. He pulls me into a hug and holds me to his chest.

"Hey, Ronald, you know I don't give a shit about your glasses."

He chuckles and holds me tighter. "And I don't give a shit about your hair."


End file.
